Into the Darkness
by Kazanesakura
Summary: When a pair of twins yearn for vengeance, they will take the world by storm. Few join them on this quest, with the promise of achieving each of their own dreams... While the rest fight endlessly to maintain their peace and freedom... No matter the cost. T for now.
1. Prologue

Since he was young and traveling with his grandfather, he had known of the existence of magic. It had caught his attention then, the mystifying nature of the art itself was more than enough to pique his interest. He had asked his grandfather to teach him in the arts of magic one day, even if all he could teach was the language of the spells. He'd listened attentively and hidden his knowledge from the rest of the world. Only his grandfather knew, since they were together at the time.

Shortly after his grandfather's death, he and his brother grieved. At that time, he had shown his brother the magic he'd learned mostly on his own. "Brother, look!" a ball of light appeared in his right hand. "Grandpa helped me learn how to read the text, so I practiced!" he beamed at his twin. "That's something... I heard England can do this, too?" "Uh-huh! But mine's a bit different... the scrolls were mostly in Latin!" "Amazing...!

However, the two were separated not long afterwards.

Since then, they'd resented the world for many reasons, two of which were more prudent than the rest…

~Fifty Years Later~

"Brother." During one of the rare instances they could be together, his twin had asked something of him. "Teach me magic." They stared at each other for a while. Lately, his older brother had been demanding to learn magic. He pat his brother's hair, carefully avoiding the curl. "It will take some time… This magic is different from England's magic… It isn't as well known… I've also tinkered around with it and changed it up a bit…" "I know that! So teach me your magic, already! We'll teach them all not to mess with us…" he sighed at his older brother's words. "Alright. However, brother… you have to be patient with this. One does not master magic overnight." The determined look on his twin's face told him all he needed to know. Soon, they would get their vengeance on the world.

For looking down on them…

For separating them…

The perfect payback…

No one would see it coming…

* * *

~Two Thousand Years Later~

He found it annoying, how certain countries thought they could conquer others without consequence. It is annoying, even more so when some countries didn't seem to mind. As he straightened his red kimono, he pondered on the idea. Could no one see that others were hurt one time too many? So much that, even when they are free and independent, they are easily influenced… He found it more annoying that they don't fight as much as they should. Had the others crushed these nations' free will to the point that they are irreparable?

He wanted to destroy it. This 'peaceful era of equality'. Was there truly such a thing as that? He knew it was a lie. A well-fabricated lie weaved by the larger, more powerful nations. He wanted to be rid of the lies. Even if it meant letting out one's truest, darkest desires. A familiar brunette came over to him, white dress shirt splattered with tomato sauce. "Is something wrong?" the worry in the man's voice would be touching, if he did not forgive those who have always wronged him… and continue to do so.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **AN: Huynh Phuong is the name I use for Vietnam.**

"I'm fine, daze!" He answered, remembering to be friendly and mentally scolding himself for his earlier thoughts. He should be happy for the peace they have now, right? "I don't know how you could try to deny it. Most would easily be fooled, but I've noticed since the first time we met." His confused brown eyes met with the other's serious gaze. He had to do a double take to make sure he was talking to his cousin's friend, not the man's twin. "Im Yong-Soo… I understand..." A hand combed through his long black hair, calming and soothing…

"Feli-kun," a black haired man walked over to them, "I have a… Ah…" he abruptly stopped, brown eyes looking at the Korean. "Kon'nichiwa, Yong-Soo-kun." The man tilted his head in a polite manner. "Annyeonghaseyo, daze! Kiku, no bowing, daze!" he replied in turn. The Japanese man simply nodded at his words, brown eyes looking to the brunette in confusion. "You wanted both your cousins to join us, sì?" Kiku looked between them, eyes bright and hopeful. The Korean had a vague idea as to what they meant. "Are you having a hangout, daze? I'm so in, daze!"

"Come on, then!" the Italian walked to his room, the one shared by him and his twin. "We're not getting Germany, daze?" his companions looked at him with indifference. Kiku's hands clutched at his chest. "Iie." the area of the white military suit he'd clutched on was reddish. Yong-Soo had to do a double take at the stain. _Is he bleeding... because of… Germany, daze…?_ He decided not to voice his curiosity, focusing instead on the other visitor of the room. "Phuong, daze!" "Chào buổi chiều, Yong-Soo." The woman greeted, leaning against the counter. Her green eyes seemed to take interest in the patterned carpet. "Lovi~ we have a new friend!" "Che cosa? Chi?" The man's twin walked out from the kitchen, amber eyes immediately scrutinizing the Korean. "Hmph. Do you really want to be our friend?"

Yong-Soo could only blink at the man's faraway look.

* * *

The meeting began at precisely three in the afternoon. Green eyes observed how everyone acted. She'd noticed, once again, how Russia was able to get what he wanted from the Baltics. The way America overshadowed his brother. The looks exchanged between England and his brothers… A hand combed through her blonde hair as she studied each of these interactions. "You ok, Bella?" she turned to look at the blond haired man sitting beside her, smiling as she answered, "I'm fine, brother. Just thinking..." She looked back at the speaker, knowing that beneath the surface, behind the veil of lies… was the unseen truth. _Lithuania looks like he wants to die… Canada, you poor thing… Wales can barely even breathe without permission…_

She was broken out of her thoughts when her turn to speak came.

 _A life of lies… I really want to end this…_ Her eyes met with her brother's own, it was as if they could communicate through that one look, alone. _No matter how intricately a lie is weaved… People will find out._ Her lips tugged into a smile, a happy smile that seemed to shine. _I want to end this 'peace' and show the world the truth… but am I being selfish for wanting to break the calm and peace._ She looked at the floor, biting her lips. _What if this want of mine… Is just my excuse to get back at them…?_ She looked at the other countries, eyes landing on South Italy and Spain. _Would I be able to live with myself… knowing I ended their happiness…?_ With a sigh, she returned to her seat and pondered, giving her a determined look.

As the meeting ended, the former Axis Powers walked side by side. Feliciano chatted away happily, as Kiku smiled softly at his friend. Their blonde haired companion seemed annoyed, however, more so than usual. "Ludwig-san… is there something wrong?" cold blue glared daggers at both of them. "I wish to be alone for now." Kiku and Feliciano shared a look, before the brunette questioned him. "Ve~ is it because you had to wear a casual attire this time, instead of a formal one?" the blonde tensed, choosing to glare at the ground. "…" they both moved to comfort him. Ludwig elbowed them, causing Kiku to fall on the ground. "Ve?! Ludwig?!" the blonde swiftly walked away, he did not notice the way Feliciano tensed, nor did he see the pained look on Kiku's face.

Violet eyes watched the scene unfold, "Hmm…" The nation walked away, humming in curiosity.

* * *

"He did that?! He seriously did that?!" the young nation all but exclaimed. His blue eyes were wide with shock and confusion under his glasses. "да…" The former Allied Powers were currently talking about what the Russian had seen. "Heh… But there's no way something like that could happen! Ivan's making it up, damn commie!" Green and blue looked on with cold and indifference. "That bloody git has never once been sorry for the wars…" a hand combed through blond locks as green eyes focused on the door. "I hate to say this, but I agree with Arthur." their ally hummed before saying, "though hurting his so-called friends is low, non?" blue eyes looked at the others as he fixed his blond hair. "Yeah! Totally not like him, right, Francis?!" the youngest one shouted. His blonde hair fluttered as he nodded rapidly to his own words.

"да. But it seems he did it, either way~" Beige locks overshadowed violet eyes as he smiled sweetly. "Everyone would get along better if they became one with me, да?" the temperature of the room seemingly dropped as he said this. "By the way… Where's Yao?" "He fell asleep~" the Russian pointed to their ally, who was using a stuffed panda as a pillow.

A soft sigh escaped thin lips. Blue-violet eyes watched the scene unfold before him. It has always been easy for him to spy on others, the quirks of blending in, he supposed. "I'm hungry." The bear in his arms stated. Another sigh left his lips. "Later. I'm gathering information right now." He focused his attention on his twin brother, who was fighting with the Russian. His surrogate father had also engaged in a fight with the Englishman. It doesn't seem to be a happy time, right now. _One day, though..._ He shared a look with his twin who gave him a thumbs up and a large smile. _One day…_

* * *

 **TRANSLATIONS**

Kon'nichiwa - Good Afternoon

Annyeonghaseyo - Good Afternoon

Sì - Yes

Iie - No

Chào buổi chiều - Good Afternoon

Che cosa - What

Chi - Who

да - Yes

Non - No


End file.
